Mission Risks
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: What happens when Levy comes back from a mission injured? Gajeel is livid, feeling the need to pummel something (but, then again, when does he NOT want to pummel something?) Rated M for Gajeel's potty mouth. All credit goes to the wonderful Hiro Mashima!
1. Chapter 1: Worry

_**Author's note: **Mmmm... yeah... another Gajeel x Levy fan fic... I'm a sucker for romance between these two... Had a sketch of this one for a while now, but I had no time to continue it. One more month to go till my degree exams... And one more month till Sailor Moon aires! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAAAAAA I've been waiting 17 freaking years for this! (ever since the anime oficially ended witht he 200th episode... I cried buckets...) And, for the record, just so you won't be too confused about my age, I'm 26. Yes, still an otaku, even though I'm married and I have a 3 year old todler ^_^ (whom I'm teaching English, Japanese and Spanish. And letting him watch Fairy Tail and Inuyasha with me)_

_Anyhooooooow, this one's gonna be short, 2, maybe 3 chappies at most._

_Thank you for taking the time to read and review! Love y'all!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: WORRY**

"Hey, have you heard? Those two idiots really did it this time." Natsu was entertaining a huge meal after one of his missions.

"What idiots? What happened?" Lucy turned her head from Mirajane to look at her nakama.

"Jet and Droy. Shadow Gear went on a mission a couple of days ago." Happy continued as Natsu filled his mouth with a piece of meat. At this point, Gajeel was listening intently.

"Oh, yeah, I received a pigeon a couple of hours ago. They should be home any minute now. That reminds me, I have to prep the Infirmary." The white haired girl scurried off, leaving Blondie alone with the two mages.

"The Infirmary? Why?"

"Levy got hurt pretty badly this time because those two couldn't handle themselves when a couple of bandits attacked them." A screech from the further most corner of the guild made the whole pub turn their heads Gajeel's way. He stomped his way to Natsu's table, yanked him by the shirt and brought him to his face.

"Where are they now?" He growled menacingly, flashing his teeth.

"Hey! Let go, Metal Brain! What the hell?" Natsu flamed his hands and yanked on Gajeel's fists.

"Tell me where they are, or so help me..."

"Gajeel, calm down. He doesn't know." Mirajane came behind Natsu and placed a hand over Gajeel's fists, making him look up from Salamander's face. "They should be home any moment now, I received a call on lacrima about 20 minutes ago from the chief of police. He wanted to call for a magical ambulance, but I declined his offer..."

"What? Why?" Gajeel dropped Natsu and faced Mira. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I need to see her first and assess her condition. Levy can handle herself just fine in any situation. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for." Gajeel growled, showing his teeth. _She's not getting the picture._ "Oh, but I am." Mirajane answered Gajeel's inner remark. "And, instead of fighting with everyone in the guild for something they don't know, why don't you go get them?" Gajeel turned on his heels and stomped out of the guild. "They'll be coming on the main road!" Mira shouted after him, smiling warmly.

Gajeel stomped his way to the train station fuming. They were gonna get it this time. He had enough seeing Levy hurt in any way, especially when she went with those two idiots she called friends and family. He was so caught in his thoughts Gajeel didn't realize he was 50 yards from the three Shadow Gear members until he heard the two men arguing loudly.

"I'm carrying her!" Droy stopped mid track and shoved his forehead in Jet's face.

"You can barely carry yourself, fatty! I'm carrying her!" Gajeel was close enough to see Levy sprawled on a poufy white FLOAT word, her face contorted in pain. He could see her right foot lying in an unnatural way and she held her right hand. _Broken foot and collarbone, probably some broken ribs, too. Bruised and battered._ Gajeel was livid now, after assessing Levy's condition. A couple more steps and he pushed between the two quarrelling men hard enough to make them land on their behinds before scooping Levy gingerly up from her disintegrating magic.

"Hey!" Droy complained.

"What the fuck, man?" Jet got up in a flash, ready to strike, but Gajeel turned without a word and started walking (more like running) to the guild. "Hey! Where the fuck are you going, you ass? "Come back here!" Jet heaved Droy up and flashed in front of Gajeel, who stopped before he could bump Levy into him.

"Move." Gajeel spat, glaring menacingly at him.

"No." Jet crossed his arms, holding his ground.

"I WILL make you move." Gajeel growled, Jet not moving. "Do you see what condition you two fucking IDIOTS brought her?" The Dragon Slayer couldn't keep his anger in check anymore. "I will gladly take you on once she's in the fucking hospital. THANKS TO YOU TWO! AGAIN!" Gajeel was trembling with rage. "How many times does she have to come home bruised and battered because of you two, huh?"

"Gajeel... " Levy tried weakly, but Gajeel's voice stopped her.

"NO, Levy! I'm fucking sick and tired to see you like this every fucking time you go on a mission with these two incompetent bastards!"

"You're crossing the line, Gajeel!" Jet started.

"No, YOU crossed the line when you let her get like THIS!" Jet looked shocked at him, a lump forming in his throat.

"I fell off a carriage, it's no big deal... But Jet caught me before I fell off the cliff..." Gajeel bulged his eyes in horror, snapping his head Jet's way.

"You. Almost. Got. Her. KILLED?" The Dragon Slayer released his magic, letting himself and Levy get covered in a dark purple mist. "That's it. I'm talking to Master to disband Shadow Gear." He started walking back to the guild, not waiting to see the shocked looks on Droy and Jet's faces.

"You can't!" Jet yanked on his arm desperately, but Gajeel didn't budge, holding onto Levy for dear life.

"Watch me!"

"Gajeel, enough is enough!" Jet tried again to stop him, with no luck.

"Yes, enough is enough. You two are too fucking weak. So weak you need her to save and protect your sorry asses every fucking time! You have no pride as a mage or as men! Two mages can't fucking protect one shrimp of a girl!" Gajeel looked ahead of him, every gasp and wince making him wanna punch the two men hard. The two Shadow Gear fell behind in shame, each word stabbing them in the gut. "Seven fucking years and you didn't improve at all!"

"Enough!" Jet bellowed in anger and shame.

"Truth's a bitch, ain't it?" Everyone fell silent, Shadow Gear not knowing what to say. Gajeel was right about everything, and it hurt.

"We'll train harder! Just don't take Levy from us!" Droy pleaded, a couple of tears escaping down his cheeks.

"You're pathetic! And I'm taking her away from you two before you get her home in a fucking casket!" Jet stopped and punched a tree, trembling. After a couple of minutes of walking in silence, Gajeel opened his mouth. "Tomorrow morning, 9 A.M. Fairy gym. If you don't wanna lose her, I suggest you be there! Or so help me, I WILL disband you three for good!" He stopped abruptly and rummaged through his pocket. "Does it hurt?" Gajeel whispered, not looking at the bluenette in his arms.

"Yeah…" Levy's weak voice made something squirm uncomfortably inside him.

"Mirajane gave me this in case you…" He wriggled a small bottle inside her hand, Levy looking at it confused. "It will ease your pain." Levy smiled weakly, opening the bottle and downing it.

"Thanks… I'm… getting sleepy…" Levy placed her head on Gajeel's chest (making him blush), sighing contently. "G' nigh'…"

"Yeah..." Gajeel pulled her closer to his neck so Levy could be more comfortable, smiling slightly when she sighed heavily and nuzzled him just under his ear.

The three men walked in silence all the way to the guild, Mira smiling fondly when he saw Gajeel carry Levy in his arms. Lucy stopped from her chatter with Natsu and blushed a hot shade of red, making Happy and Salamander turn to see what she was staring at.

"He liiiiiikes her." Happy smiled behind his paw while Natsu gapped.

"What the hell, Metal Breath? I never took you for the one who takes advantage of a helpless girl."

"Fuck off, Flame Brain! Mirajane gave me an anesthetic potion for her. She took it herself!"

"Hohoo, big words for a Scrap Metal. Oh yeah, then why are you groping her ass, idiot?" Natsu pointed at his left hand, resting calmly on her right buttock. Gajeel gasped and looked at his hand, his face exploding once he realized Natsu was right. He stumbled incoherently for a moment before pulling his hand from Levy's ass, stomping to the Infirmary, cursing under his breath while Natsu laughed from seeing Gajeel get embarrassed.

"Natsu!" Lucy slapped him on the head, scowling.

"Hey! What the hell, Lucy?"

"Consider his feelings for a change! Levy is badly hurt! Did you see his face? He really cares about her!" Natsu stared a moment at Lucy before he fully understood what she meant.

"Oh..." He looked away in shame, realizing what he did. "He found his mate..." He whispered under his breath.

"What?" Lucy looked his way, not understanding.

"Nothing..."

Back in the Infirmary, Gajeel placed Levy gently on a bed, Mira having prepared her potions to cure the bluenette.

"Gajeel, she'll be fine. You can go."

"I have nothing better to do..." Gajeel took a seat next to Levy's bed, looking intently at her sleeping form. With Gajeel's help, Mira managed to put Levy's collarbone back in place and applied a mending potion before securing it with a cast. A couple of hours later and half of Levy's body was secured in the white, hard bandage. Her right leg was covered all the way to her hip and her hand was secured under her chest in a cast that covered her whole torso. Once she did the final touches and mended the cuts, Mirajane ushered Gajeel out of the Medical Room so Levy could rest. He grunted his disappointment, but he obliged, going straight to his place just outside Magnolia.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	2. Chapter 2: Pumping Up

_**Author's** note: Oh my gawd... I can't wait for episode 11! Gajeel and Rogue will clash, fuck YEAAAAAHHHHH!_

_Wow, so many of you liked this little dribble! THANK YOU!_

_**Guest** , it's not gonna be a long one, though._

_**Brystak2000** , *joins in the over obsessive fangirl scream*_

_**SatanBookwork** , thanks for waiting my written version of that kiddy song. here ya go!_

_**reneeok** , being a fan fic reader myself, I know the feeling of waiting for a new chappie. sorry for making you guys wait!_

_**artistreilly421** , his romantic side is cute. I saw in the manga how he gets when he's embarrassed gihihihi, and mostly because of Levy. this couple should become canon!_

_**bwaw1027** and **AndreaRei** , sorry for the wait and thank you for taking the time to leave a comment!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: PUMPING UP  
**

Gajeel woke up with a start, the nagging worry creeping its way up to him. Lily was still sleeping when he got out of the bathroom, so he got dressed and went straight for the guild to wait for the two Shadow Gear members. It was still pretty early when he got there, so he went to the gym to get warmed up. Half an hour later and the two men showed up with a gloom look.

"I'm impressed!" Jet and Droy looked up surprised, not expecting Gajeel to beat them to the gym. "You actually came! And with time to spare, too!" The Dragon Slayer was smiling wickedly, already planning to wipe the floor with them.

"Let's get started, then." Jet said defiantly, making Gajeel snicker.

"My, my… Ain't we impatient… Whatever, get ready. I'm not gonna go easy on your asses." Gajeel promised, his harsh voice raising goose bumps on their skin. Jet took a defensive stance a second before Gajeel attacked.

After a couple of hours, once the training was over for the day, Gajeel went to the Infirmary to check on a certain blue haired girl. Since she was nowhere to be found, he asked Mirajane her whereabouts and jaw dropped when he found out where she was.

"She went to the Library. She said she was bored and, since she's in no danger, I let her go."

"Are out of your fucking mind, woman? Half her body is in a cast and she's roaming around town? Wait, how can she even walk?"

"She's using her Scrip magic, so don't worry. She has enough magic to get herself home." Gajeel stared dumbstruck at the young woman, wondering how she could be so laid back about Levy. Jet and Droy groaned loudly somewhere behind them, Mirajane rummaging through the bottles from the bar and prepared a natural cocktail. "I think you overdid it a bit, they won't be able to get up in the morning."

"I don't give a flying fuck. They are gonna get stronger or I'm disbanding them."

"Aren't you a bit hard on them?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you see how she got back? And it's not the first time, either!"

"She can handle herself just fine."

"Yes, SHE can, but those two CAN'T. And I don't wanna see her like that again! I can't..." Gajeel stopped from saying more, knowing Mira to be a sucker for gossip.

"You're right about them pumping up a bit, but disbanding them... Listen, I know you care for her, the whole guild noticed, actually, but keeping her away from her brothers is not the solution."

"If they are able to protect her, I'm not gonna do it. I need to know she'll come back home in one piece when she goes on missions." Gajeel looked away for a moment, imagining disgusted about Levy's broken body, not hearing her heart beat. "I'm off." He got up abruptly, storming out of the guild, heading for Magnolia's public library.

He went through the doors of the stuffy building nonchalantly, a couple of people looking strangely at the pierced man. He returned the stares with death glares, scaring everyone, and continued his search, finding Levy's scent easily enough. After a couple of rows, he found the bluenette on her FLOAT magic, reading quietly with a smile on her face.

"You can't stay put for two fucking days?" Gajeel startled the petite girl, making her drop her book.

"I was bored..." Levy whined, moving her little cloud low enough to reach for the book.

"You have a whole library in your room, why the fuck are you in here?" Gajeel couldn't believe his eyes.

"I read those already." Levy leafed through the novel, trying to find the page she was reading.

"Then burn them or something!"

"Gajeel! How could you say such a thing?" Levy gapped at the Dragon Slayer, stopping herself from throwing something at him for even considering such an outrageous thing.

"Or open a store or something. Whatever." Gajeel scooped a shocked bluenette off her Solid Script and headed for the main door.

"Put me down! Gajeel! Come on! I can get home by myself!" Levy blushed because of the sudden closure, waving her good arm awkwardly.

"I'm amazed you can activate any spell with that hand." Gajeel pointed out her cast.

"This is nothing. I've had worse." As soon as Levy opened her mouth, she regretted it. The look on Gajeel's face was something to be scared of. She was suddenly afraid for Jet and Droy, the two most precious people in the world.

"When?" He stared ahead, not daring to look her way.

"Sorry, I blurted it out without thinking..."

"WHEN?" Gajeel unconsciously gripped her tighter, trying to control his anger. Levy sighed and hugged her belly with her good hand, letting Gajeel carry her.

"When you went on that three month mission..." She bit her lip nervously.

"How bad?" Gajeel had a hard time containing his growls, Levy knowing he wouldn't stop questioning her until he knew every detail.

"Mira said I was in a coma for 10 days... I had amnesia for a while... and I had to learn magic all over again..."

"And them?"

"A couple of broken bones..."

"Good. Saves me the trouble to kick their asses."

"Please, Gajeel... Don't be too hard on them, OK?" Levy dared a glance his way, looking at Gajeel under his chin. He sighed heavily and stopped in front of the girls' dorm, looking intently at the bluenette in his arms.

"You realize they're holding you back, right? You realize what could happen to you if they don't get stronger?"

"I do, it's just..."

"No, I don't think you get the whole picture. Levy, one day you could die because of them. Do you realize what you'd do to m... to them if that happens?" Gajeel burned his red eyes into hers, trying to make her see inside his soul.

"I don't see why you'd care about me coming home alive or not..." Levy muttered under her chin while searching for her key, oblivious to Gajeel's Dragon senses.

"I care! Okay? I care about you coming home in one piece!" Levy snapped her eyes to his fierce expression, blushing slightly. "Damn it! Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?" Gajeel snatched the key from Levy's hand and opened the door with ease, letting himself in. Levy activated another FLOAT and Gajeel placed her on it gingerly, looking intently at her.

"Wh… What?"

"Nothing. I'm off. Later, short stuff." Gajeel turned for the door, but Levy's hand stopped him.

"Wait…" She placed a quick peck on his cheek with a blush, making him stare dumbstruck in the doorstep. "Thanks… For taking care of me and for training Jet and Droy…" She smiled warmly, playing with the doorknob and averting his red, bulging eyes. "So… Have a good ni…" Gajeel cut her when he grabbed her by the head and pressed his lips to hers for a long moment. Levy had her eyes wide open, not daring to breathe. Once he realized what he was doing, Gajeel released her with a blush and shock on his face, turned abruptly and walked away without a word, letting the short girl stare dumbstruck into thin air. She closed the door mechanically and threw herself on the bed, her insides fluttering uncontrollably.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sweetness of the Night

_**Author's note:** well, this wraps it up. The final chapter is here, thank you forreading! And reviewing, of course!_

_**RaphaelplusMikey** , d'awww_

_**BRSxANE** , I love your comments! they make my day a lot brighter! Thank you!_

_**lexie loves anime** , *flirts a fan* don't faint on me now, I've got some juicy stuff here!_

_**artistreilly421** , i love drawing them and writing about them kissing gihihi O/O_

_**reneeok** , yep, when it comes to the feelings department, he's a huge dork. but a cute one _

_**SatanBookworm** , (lovely nick, I can just picture Levy in dark leather and with spikes lol) thank you!_

_**seulesaffie** , sorry to dissapoint you, i'm not gonna get them disbanned, but they should get a whoopass in the manga, too. i mean, only Levy gets stronger? come on! really, they have no pride as men. this is what i got from the manga and the anime. if you really love a girl, you make damn sure you can protect her in times of need. at least, this is what my hubby taught me (even though i am **well** capable of taking care of myself, having done aikido and ninjutsu in the past)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE SWEETNESS OF THE NIGHT**

Gajeel walked aimlessly to his apartment, shock still plastered on his face. It was already dark, but it was no problem for the Dragon Slayer. Instead of going home and be questions by his (sometimes nosy) cat, he decided to go to his training spot and clear his mind, a difficult task indeed, for Levy's shocked expression crumbled every moment of tranquility he managed to find.

It was very late when he finally decided to go home, hoping with all his might Lily to be fast asleep and avoid seeing Gajeel so troubled. He knew his cat was too damn smart for his own good and he was sure to pick his brain out until he got the answer he needed. Lucky for Gajeel, Pantherlily was coiled around himself in his master bed, sound asleep. Gajeel exhaled relieved, got undressed and kicked his boots off, lying on the bed with his eyes wide open.

Levy couldn't sleep that night. She twisted and turned in her bed, but sleep wouldn't come. Her mind kept bouncing back to the moment when Gajeel touched his lips with hers, making the butterflies take flight inside her. She got up, grabbed a piece of magic parchment and a pen and started scribbling something. Once she was done, she went to the window, opened it and threw it outside with a smile.

Gajeel was still wide awake. He tried to get some sleep, but he just couldn't. Lily was sleeping next to him, purring softly, but he was thinking. About what he had done earlier. He didn't mean to kiss Levy, it just happened. She was just so cute, and she kissed her cheek, something that never happened to him till then. He was so shocked his body reacted on its own.

Something knocked on Gajeel's window, getting him back to reality. He looked puzzled at the window and noticed a paper airplane hovering silently in front of the glass. He got up, opened the window and grabbed the piece of paper with curiosity. The three words written made his heart skip a beat.

"_I can't sleep_." It was Levy's handwrite. Once he read them, the words started to disappear until the paper was blank. He grabbed a pen and scribbled on it, then threw it back out. Levy left her window open and sat under her sheets, enjoying the night summer breeze. The small paper airplane landed on her pillow, Levy opening it with haste.

"_Me either_." A wide smile spread across her face without her knowing, Levy grabbing her pen and replying before sending it back to him. Gajeel stayed in front of his window, waiting with a strange knot inside his stomach for her reply. And it came quickly. He snatched the paper and read it, smiling widely.

"_Must be something in the air…"_ Again, he scribbled hastily and threw it away, the paper plane landing a couple of minutes later on Levy's lap.

"_Probably. The night breeze feels too good_." She waited for the words to disappear and wrote some more, blushing slightly. Gajeel lied on his bed with his eyes on the ceiling, leaving his window open, hoping his dumb reply didn't disappoint Levy and make her stop writing to him. Just as he was running silly ideas in his head, the paper plane landed softly on is abdomen. He opened it and blushed once he finished reading.

"_So… What was THAT all about earlier_?" Gajeel knew what Levy was referring to, his insides quivering from the memory of her sweet lips on his. He grabbed his pen and wrote his reply, sending it away a moment later. Levy received it after a couple of minutes, smiling fondly at the paper.

"_I don't know… A burst of adrenaline or something."_ Levy quickly scribbled something and sent it away. It landed on Gajeel's lap moments later. He opened it and froze.

"_I liked it_." His heart started beating faster and something quivered inside his stomach. And he was quite certain he was blushing, feeling some strange heat in his cheeks. He got up abruptly, grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt, threw them on him and went to the window to close it before going out the door of his place. He almost ran all the way to Fairy Hills. Once he got to the girls' dorm, he quickly noticed a window open on the first floor, and he knew it was Levy's room.

Gajeel got under it and activated two iron poles out of his legs, raising himself to Levy's window. He looked inside and saw her lying on the bed with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. He scribbled on the paper and sent it inside, watching Levy open her eyes and almost jumping from the bed when she grabbed the paper. She unfolded it and froze with a look of disappointment.

"_I didn't_." Gajeel smiled wickedly seeing Levy slump on her pillow with her back on the window.

"Baka Gajeel…" She whispered softly, clearly upset. Gajeel crept inside silently, a squeak on the floor making Levy whip her head around. "Gajeel! Wh… What are you doing here?" Levy's face exploded once she saw the Dragon Slayer inside her room. She realized she was wearing a rather revealing night undershirt, so she fumbled with the covers to hide her chest.

"Out for a night walk." Gajeel said with husky voice, not bothering to make himself silent anymore. He approached her bed, taking a seat next to her blushing form and placing a hand on her leg. Levy stared at his hand as it made its way to her good hand, his fingers pulling her wrist gently.

"What… are you doing…?" Levy's insides were so alive it made her hard to speak.

"Continuing what I started earlier…" Gajeel got closer to her, smiling heavenly.

"But… you said you didn't like it…" Levy was too stunned to react as Gajeel placed one of his hands on her cheek and caressed a couple of wild locks away.

"Because it was too short. But that's nothing we can't fix, right?" He licked his lips in anticipation, leaning in closer to her lips. His red eyes locked with her brown ones, keeping her rooted on the spot as he got a hairsbreadth away. Once Levy closed her eyes slowly, Gajeel pressed his lips softly over hers, inhaling deeply. When Levy parted her lips to breathe, Gajeel slithered his tongue over her lower lip, making her gasp in surprise. He continued tasting her lips, moving his other hand over her small frame, holding onto her like she would disappear if he let go. Levy moaned on his lips, grabbing a handful of black spikes with her good hand.

"I totally agree, it was too short…" Levy huffed on his lips in a dreamy haze as Gajeel continued ravaging her mouth. She squeaked when Gajeel grabbed her waist and placed her on his lap, carefully placing Levy's right part on his chest, burying his hands in her blue locks and moving her head like a doll's to deepen the kiss. A long moment later, he slowed his lips and opened his eyes as he pecked her softly once more, waiting for Levy to look at him.

"Satisfied now?" She asked with a smile.

"Don't push me, Shorty. Now that I know how it feels to kiss you, it will never be enough." He laughed huskily, kicking his boots off and making himself comfortable on Levy's pillow with the bluenette in his arms. "But it might be enough for the night, maybe I can finally get some sleep."

"Mmm… Yeah…" Levy caressed his chest with her left hand, sighing happily when she placed her head on his left part to listen to his fluttering heartbeat. "Don't think about ditching me while I'm sleeping, 'kay?" Gajeel placed a hand on her head, combing though Levy's locks.

"Yes, ma'am!" He kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply.

"Good night, Gajeel…" Levy whispered with a smile.

"Ah…" The Dragon Slayer grabbed the sheets and threw them over the tiny girl's frame, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to come.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	4. UPDATE

My apologies, dear readers, I forgot to change the stats of the story from 'in-progress' to 'complete'. I was in a huge hurry to upload the final chapter before I freaking ran to catch the train (I was away for a few days).

All in all, this was a three-chapter story (please don't throw anything at me, cuz I saw how much you guys enjoyed this and expected a new chappie... T_T)

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU for the TONS and wonderful comments! I came home all giddy and waiting to read them, and OH... the wonderful feeling... YOU GUYS ROCK! THANK YOU!

Yours truly, MistyQue!


End file.
